formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez
2016 Mexico City ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Mexico City E-Prix | onlyrace = | fastestlap = 1:01.112 | natfld = GER | fldriver = Pascal Wehrlein | qualifying = 0:59.347 | natqd = GER | qdriver = Pascal Wehrlein | wins = 2 | natwd = BRA | wdriver = Lucas di Grassi}} The Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez is a purpose built motorracing circuit, found in the Magdalena Mixhuca Sports City in the south-eastern corner of Mexico City, Mexico. Originally constructed in 1959 to host Formula One, the Autódromo has hosted the ABB FIA Formula E Championship since 2015/16, on a variation of the circuit centred on the Foro Sol stadium. The Autódromo is one of the most heavily used of FE's host circuits, having held four E-Prix, and appeared as test-venue in 2019. Background The Autódromo was first created to host the Mexican Grand Prix in 1962, a non-Championship Formula One race that was to aid Mexico City's bid to host the 1968 Summer Olympics. Mexican racing driver Ricardo Rodríguez was killed during the race, and the circuit was subsequently named in his honour when the Mexican Grand Prix became a World Championship round. The circuit remained on the F1 calendar until 1970 when spectator issues caused the end of the Mexican Grand Prix. F1 Flirtations The Mexican Grand Prix and the Autódromo, now named for both Ricardo Rodríguez and his brother Pedro, were restored to the F1 calendar in 1986, after a series of investments. Yet, the circuit would again disappear in the 1990s, moving to become a host of Indy Car, NASCAR and endurance racing, with another major investment in 2001. Another revamp in 2014 was enough to prompt F1 to return in 2015, with the second half of the circuit completely revised. Formula E History Formula E Holdings and the Mexico City government, the owners of the Autódromo, agreed a deal in November 2015 for the circuit to join the FIA Formula E Championship. The FE race would be conducted on a modified version of the Oval layout, with additional chicanes into the first and third corners, as well as a chicane mid-way through the Peraltada. The Autódromo subsequently hosted the first Mexico ePrix on the 12 March 2016, which saw Jérôme d'Ambrosio claim victory after Lucas di Grassi was disqualified. Circuit History The initial layout of the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez ePrix circuit was designed by Agustin Delicado Zomeño, with chicanes added on the entry and exit to the first corner. The first chicane was subsequently redesigned for the 2017 race, before being all but removed from 2018 onward, with the rest of the circuit remaining un-edited. Circuit Layouts A lap of the Autódromo begins on the start/finish straight, before a dart on the brakes to take the first corner, an open 90° right-hander.'Mexico City, Mexico - Round 5', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/calendar/2016-mexico-city/mexico-city-circuit.aspx, (Accessed 07/03/2016) The exit then carries the field through a kink and into the long turn two, before the field brakes, while still completing turn two, to take the first chicane. An extended right-left-right combination then carries the field onto the back straight, and back onto the Grand Prix layout. Following the Grand Prix circuit into the stadium, the ePrix circuit then splits off once again, with the turn eight left-hander turning the field further around the stadium. The Attack Mode activation point is found on the exit of turn eight, before a hairpin-esque turn nine runs the field parallel to the south stand of the Foro Sol. Kinks form turns ten and eleven to then carry the field out of the stadium with a 90° right-hander at turn twelve putting the field into the entry of the Peraltada. The Peraltada runs almost identically to turn two, although with a small chicane, a right-left-right combination, slowing the field. Turn seventeen then completes the Peraltada, bringing the field back onto the start/finish straight, with pit-in on the inside of the long right-hander. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Mexico City ePrix Category:Circuits